helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Jikan Spring Concert Tour 2014 ~Koufuku no 1000 Points!~
Happy Jikan Spring Concert Tour 2014 ~ Koufuku no 1000 Points! ~ '''(幸せなじかん春のコンサートツアー2014〜幸福の1000年ポイント〜) is Happy Jikan's 2014 spring tour. It ran from March 2,2014 to May 1,2014. The concert was filmed on April 29, 2014 at the Osaka-jo Hall, and will be released July 10,2014. Tracklist '''Opening Act: Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa -Hello! Pro Kenshuusei #VTR #Ai tte Mubou #LOST IN PARADISE #MC 1 #Happy Jikan Qīnfàn #Chuántǒng de Dēng #Lucky LOVE #Issho ni Naru! #MC 2 #''Performance Varies'' #*100% no Happy Jikan! #*Hello no Theme! (Happy Jikan ver.) #''Performance Varies'' #*Mugen no HEARTBEAT #*1,2,3 JUMP TO IT! #Tantei Shojo #School Girl Love #MC 3 #Shuffle/Solo Corner #*Solo #1 #*Solo #2 #*Shuffle #1 #*Shuffle #2 #*Shuffle #3 #''Performance Varies:'' #*Medley A: #**Subarashii Ongaku O Subarashii Uta (REMAKE) #**Renai Spirit! #**Itsu Made mo Shibuya ~ A • X ~ -ft. Hello! Pro Kenshuusei #**Zhongguó ǒuxiàng de Shenghuó #**MIRAI LOVE #**Cinderella Naite #**Sorry #*Medley B: #**DIFFERENT #**Thumbs up #**Jobuguddo! (Remake) #**Sakura Saku #**Lalala Ai O Eru #**Konnichiwa,Genki? -ft. Hello! Pro Kenshuusei #**Egao Cinderella #Atarashii Mono To Furui Mono -Sixth Generation #Ogoe De!! -Seventh Generation #MC 4 -Hoi Daiyu,Wang Dao Ming #With or Without Watashi no Koibito -Eigth Generation #Mai•hato•bitsu•fo•yu~ (REMAKE) -Hello!Pro Kenshuusei #'ENCORE' #*Midnight Fox #*Happytaimu!Iwatte Kudasai! (REMAKE) #*MC 5 -'ft. Makoto and Akami, Su Meili (05/01 Only)' #*Come On,Yabai! -Sun Fang ft. Happy Jikan, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei #*''Performance Varies:'' #**Kantan no Koto! YES ASIA! #**Inazuma Race! Solo Corner March 2 *Kě'ài de Yītiān Zài Běijīng - Peng Shan *Nani Ka,Nani Ka... - Aoi Xiao March 6 *Koi no Jubaku - Joe Song *Doki Doki, Ai no Tane - Zeng Yun March 8 *Welcome to Italia! -Wang Dao Ming *Sayonara, Zàijiàn -Bui Shun March 15 *Koi no Vacance -Lin Ju *Honeydew -Wu Jiao March 18 *Anata Nashi de -Hoi Daiyu *Daitan Flower -Zheng Mei March 25 *Mada, sore wa mada... -Hsaoi Zhe *Jishin Motte Yume Motte Tobitatsu Kara -Lee Mia May 1 *Shining Power -Sun Fang *You did your best!!! - Tang Juan *Tomodachi to Tomodachi -Zheng May Ai Shuffle Corner March 2 *Cool Onna Noko - Hoi Daiyu,Wang Dao Ming,Zeng Yun, Hsaoi Zhe & Tang Juan *PATI - Sun Fang,Bui Shun & Zheng Mei *Momo. - Wu Jiao,Joe Song & Lee Mia March 6 *Cool Onna Noko - Aoi Xiao, Zheng May Ai, Hsaoi Zhe, Bui Shun & Peng Shan *Egao no Age - Sun Fang & Lin Ju *Melon. - Hoi Daiyu, Wu Jiao & Tang Juan March 8 *Sakura no Tochi! - Zheng May Ai & Zheng Mei *Wánměi de àiqíng -Hsaoi Zhe, Peng Shan & Lee Mia *DISCO BABY Koi no Groove -Hoi Daiyu,Wu Jiao & Sun Fang March 15 *Let's Go! HAPPY WAY! -Sun Fang & Tang Juan *Koisuru Angel Heart -Hoi Daiyu,Wang Dao Ming & Zeng Yun *Jiten Suru Chikyuu - 365 Nichi - -Aoi Xiao,Zheng May Ai & Lee Mia March 18 *Sugar&Spice -Wang Dao Ming,Aoi Xiao & Zeng Yun *Shabondama -Wu Jiao,Zheng May Ai, Sun Fang, Bui Shun & Tang Juan *Keep Going! -Hsaoi Zhe, Joe Song & Peng Shan March 25 *Watashi ga sodatte imasu! - Wu Jiao, Aoi Xiao *Don't Give Up Yet! - Hoi Daiyu, Bui Shun & Tang Juan *Kaiketsu Positive A -Wang Dao Ming, Zheng May Ai, Sun Fang, Zheng Mei, Joe Song, Hsaoi Zhe & Lin Ju May 1 *DIFFERENT - Zheng Mei, Lin Ju & Lee Mia *PROPER -Wu Jiao, Hsaoi Zhe, Bui Shun & Peng Shan Featured Members Happy Jikan *'Sixth Generation': Hoi Daiyu, Wang Dao Ming, Wu Jiao, Aoi Xiao, Zheng May Ai, Sun Fang, Zheng Mei *'Seventh Generation': Zeng Yun, Joe Song, Hsaoi Zhe, Bui Shun *'Eigth Generation': Peng Shan, Tang Juan, Lin Ju, Lee Mia Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *'12th Generation': Ogawa Rena *'17th Generation': Kaga Kaede & Wada Sakurako *'19th Generation': Mikame Kana (03/15 only), Fujii Rio & Inoue Hikaru *'20th Generation': Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora & Oura Hirona Special Guests (MC 5 Only) *Makoto (03/02-04/25) *Akami (03/02-04/25) *Su Meili (05/01 only) Trivia *Lin Ju did not participate in the night show for 03/02 and all shows for 03/06, due to a high fever. *The theme of the concert is "happy and cool". *On 05/01, Su Meili announced Happy Jikan's summer concert in June. The location and set date of the concert is currently unknown. *Inoue Hikaru was absent from the 03/15 concerts, so Mikame Kana took her place. *The original title of this concert was "Happy Jikan Spring Live Tour 2014 ~ HAPPY GO CRAZY! ~", but it was changed. Schedule *'''Total Number of shows: '''20 shows Category:Happy Jikan Category:Happy Jikan Concerts Category:2014 Concerts Category:2014 DVDs Category:Happy Jikan Sixth Generation Category:Happy Jikan Seventh Generation Category:Happy Jikan Eigth Generation